


It was only a matter of time

by thehelldoievenputhere



Series: kitten [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Gen, Light Angst, Male Lactation, No Sex, Omega Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Tim knew he'd never live up to Dick or Jason
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: kitten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	It was only a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> partially inspired by whumpbby's fic It's only a mistake if you regret it & daemoninwhite's tumblr posts abt always lactating!omega!jason

Tim knew he'd never live up to Dick or Jason, either as Robin and as an omega, but he tried his best.

Dick was the perfect omega—the one every alpha dreamed about, and every beta longed to bed—regardless of their sexuality. And it wasn't just his body—his personality, too, was perfect—he was kind and funny and sassy. As Robin, he was the first, the original, the OG. No matter who wore the costume, Robin was, and always would be, his.

Jason, when he was Robin, was _good_. Sure, he was violent—but considering his childhood and the trauma Tim knew must exist from his time on the streets, he never took it too far. And when he came back... well, Tim almost literally did willing let Jason murder him—those t h i g h s. Tim almost came every time Jason tried to kill him up close and personal, because hoo boy...

But most of all, he'd never live up to them because Bruce had _chosen_ them. He'd never chosen Tim, either as Robin or as pack.

And then Damian arrived. Bruce's blood child. And Tim knew it was only a matter of time before he was kicked out and replaced—Bruce would probably think that it would help cub Damian's violent tendencies—or at least his murderour ones. And Dick would probably agree. And with Tim being kicked out, Jason would feel vindicated, which would help ease his way back into the pack proper.

He knew it was only a matter of time.

***

Tim was shuffling along the manor hallway, socks sliding across the wooden floorboards, waiting for a wild coffee to appear. His face was hidden by hair that had not been cut in objectively too long, but subjectively not long enough, and the hood of his biggest, comfiest hoodie—zip, of course. He was barely awake, and arguably more of a zombie than Jason was.

A yell alerted him just in time to sidestep the no doubt deadly blow of the katana.  
  
"Usurper! You shall perish by my blade and then I shall claim my birthright as Robin!" _Well_ , Tim thought, _it was only a matter of time_.

Damian charged him again, but this time managed to hit him and grapple him down to the floor, because Tim knew there would be hell to pay if he hurt Damian even a tiny bit, despite thefact that the demon spawn was _actively trying to kill_...

Wasn't, Damian? too young—to smell...alpha?

He lost control of his body, which slumped against the floor. He knew what was happening—it was a survival instinct, omegas were the rarest designation, and territorial alphas could take almost anything as a threat. He felt his breasts, tender from a long night squashed into the Robin costume, start to throb.

Damian paused, one tightly curled fist still mid-air, the other wrapped tightly around Tim's throat. He scented the air delicately, then _ripped_ the hoodie zip down and stared, for a second, mesmerised, at the pearlescent liquid beading from Tim's nipples. Then he dove down, and Tim  
ded.  
cen  
as

It was _bliss_. Damian must have succeeded, because he was in _h e a v e n_.

He moaned, gasped, whimpered, whined, his head thrown back, face wet.

And Damian _s u c k l e d_.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out any typos/mistakes!!:)  
> 


End file.
